


Get Out

by Queenrairai



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Phandom, Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, fictional characters, some random shit me and my friend talked about, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenrairai/pseuds/Queenrairai
Summary: It’s a surprise. Read more to find out(aka I’m to lazy to write a summary and I don’t know how to write one





	1. Chapter 1

                       Raiven's POV

I was woken up by a demon jumping on my bed trying to wake me up."Come on its time to get ready for school get up" my room mate Isabella said."Ok ok I'm up, so would you mind getting off my bed" I said sitting up."Oh sorry" she said."Oh and hurry up and get dressed you food will get cold and don't forget to hide your ears and tail" she said walking out of my room."Ok mom" I said sarcastically.I put on my blue mini skirt, my pink pastel shirt that says "I bite",my thigh highs, and white high tops.I walked out of my room with my and went to the kitchen to smell pancakes and bacon."Well you took long enough"Isabella said."Oh hush you".We ate and drove to school.When we walked in everybody looks at us.We don't even care anymore because this happens every day."Hey everybody its the pastel and the punk"A bully said."You better shut your mouth before I make you"I said standing in front of Isabella."ah in too scared weirdo"he said.I growled and jumped a little but Isabella grabbed my arm and pulled me away to the bathroom."They could have found out" Isabella said."I know and I'm sorry but your my best friend and I don't want any one to hurt you" I said hugging her"I know" she whispered.We walked out of the bathroom and went to our lockers to get our books and stared to walk to our class.Then a group of kids  grouped around us and stared to push us around, then some pushed Isabella into the lockers and thats when I lost it.My ears and tail popped out and I grabbed the person that was holding Isabella and pushed the down.She must have gotten scared because her black eyes, wings, and horns popped out also.I looked at her and nodded,I grabbed he hand and we disappeared.


	2. Get Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a surprise. Read more to find out(aka I’m to lazy to write a summary and I don’t know how to write one

                      Isabella's POV

When we made it home I started to feel light headed."Raiven"I said "Yea" she responded."I don't feel so good" and after that every thing went black.When I woke up I was in my bed.I heard something fall in my bathroom,"Hello" I called out."Oh thank god you woke up" Raiven said as she was walking out of my bathroom."What happened and why does my head hurts so much" I asked."When we teleported home you said you didn't feel so good, then you fainted and hit your head on the counter" she explained while handing an ice pack."oh well what do we do about what happened at school" I asked, "Well right now I think you need to rest and I will make dinner" she said."Ok and you are the best best friend anyone could ever have" I said drifting off into sleep."Awe thanks I try,Night" she said and thats the last thing I heard before I went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hai, this is my first story I have posted on here. I hope ye enjoy


End file.
